A gearless drive machine for elevators is known from the patent document EP 0 468 168 B1. In that gearless drive machine for elevators, a machine frame carries a bearing block and a shield block. A main shaft is mounted at two points on the output side by means of a free bearing arranged on the bearing block and by means of a fixed bearing arranged on the shield block. A traction sheave with a brake disc is provided between the bearing points. The traction sheave is firmly connected to the main shaft by means of a first clamping device. The bearing arrangement of the traction sheave on both sides permits large radial loads by small deformations of the main shaft. A hoist motor fed with alternating-current voltage consists of a stator and a rotor with a rotor hub, which can be pushed onto the main shaft. At the drive-side end of the main shaft, a second clamping device provides a fixed connection between the main shaft and the rotor hub. At the machine frame, which carries a bearing block and a shield block, is also a counter-roller support with a counter-roller which serves to keep a given cable-line spacing through the elevator car and counterweight as well as through the cable guide.
A disadvantage of such well-known mechanism lies is that, for a particular counter-roller support and counter-roller, the cable-line spacing is fixed. For a different cable-line spacing, different carrier elements are necessary. Bore-holes must be bored depending upon the specific construction of the elevator. The variety of possible variants entails high manufacturing costs. In addition, counter-roller must be mounted from the bottom, within the attendant difficulties associated with a range of concrete foundations.